Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope, and more particularly, to an endoscope configured to project a pattern such as stripes or the like on a specimen and measure a three-dimensional shape of a specimen surface.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, in order to inspect a specimen, an endoscope including an imaging unit which has an optical system, an image sensor, and the like, and is arranged at a distal end of a long insertion portion of the endoscope is used. In such endoscopes, a constitution in which a plurality of stripe images formed by projecting a stripe pattern on a specimen are acquired while offsetting a phase of the stripe pattern, and a three-dimensional shape of the specimen is calculated using the plurality of stripe images is known. For example, US Patent Publication Application, Publication No. 2009/0225321 discloses an endoscope having two projection windows which are configured to project stripes and are arranged at a distal surface of an insertion portion of the endoscope. The endoscope disclosed in US Patent Publication Application, Publication No. 2009/0225321 is configured such that the stripe pattern is displayed on the entire stripe image acquired by the imaging unit.